In general, an engine of a vehicle generates power while mixing and combusting fuel and air.
That is, the fuel stored in a fuel tank passes through various fuel supply devices and is mixed with the air which flows from outdoor air to be injected to a cylinder of the engine and the engine repeats suction, compression, explosion, and exhaust strokes to generate the power.
A predetermined amount of air is required to generate the power by driving the engine and air required for normal combustion is suctioned into the vehicle from outdoor air to be supplied to an engine system.
An intake system for supplying the air to the engine system may be normally constituted by a duct structure providing a flow path of the air, a resonator for reducing noise, an air cleaner filtering the suctioned air, and the like.
In this case, the air cleaner suctions the required air according to engine negative pressure of the engine, and the like in communication with the outdoor air and supplies the suctioned air to the engine system through an element, and the like.
However, since the air cleaner for the vehicle is originally used for supplying the air to the engine system, but is in communication with the outdoor air, the air cleaner for the vehicle may serve as a passage to discharge evaporation gas such as carbon hydrogen generated from the engine system to the outdoor air.
That is, when the evaporation gas generated from the engine system flows backward through the duct structure, and the like, a problem in that the evaporation gas is emitted to the outdoor air through an intake port.
Accordingly, the air cleaner in the related art is configured to include a body 1 having an accommodation space formed therein, an intake port 2 formed at one side of the bottom of the body 1, and an outtake port 3 formed at one side of the top of the body 1, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and an element 4 for filtering the air and evaporation gas adsorption filters 5 disposed on the top of the element 4 in parallel are configured to be disposed in the body 1.
As a result, the air flows in the body 1 through the intake port 2 and the air which flows in is discharged to the outtake port 3 by passing through the body 1 and in this case, the air sequentially passes through the element 4 and the evaporation gas adsorption filter 5 to filter dust therein, and as a result, clean air flows in a combustion chamber.
Further, the evaporation gas generated from the combustion chamber flows in the body 1 through the outtake port 3 and the evaporation gas is adsorbed by the evaporation gas adsorption filter 5 not to be discharged to the outside.
However, the element 4 and the evaporation gas adsorption filter 5 are vertically positioned, and as a result, a structure of the air cleaner in the related art becomes larger.
Further, when the evaporation gas adsorption filter 5 is configured in a filter type and the air cleaner in the related art is continuously used, foreign materials are adsorbed in the adsorption filter 5, and as a result, intake negative pressure decreases and performance deteriorates and activated charcoal powder for adsorbing the evaporation gas is suctioned to the engine by intake pressure.
Accordingly, the air cleaner for the vehicle is devised so as to solve the problem in the related art.